Usuario:Jedabak
}} Jedabak es un sujeto al que le agrada, entre otras cosas, Star Wars. Contribuciones Artículos creados Años Especies Criaturas Eventos violentos Gente real Literatura Lugares que ver en la Galaxia Naves Organizaciones Personajes Profesiones Tecnología Misceláneos Artículos editados (Editados a fondo, no cuentan los de corregir errores ortográficos y esas cosas) Qué planeo editar próximamente Los más astutos habrán notado que he editado muchas cosas de la Guerra Civil Jedi. Es mi meta que ese artículo no tenga antiestéticos enlaces en rojo. Otras cosas son: *La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y muchas de sus mejores batallas (Dantooine, Yag'Dhul, Coruscant, Borleias, Ebaq 9...). *Los mismos yuuzhan vong, tanto el artículo principal como los de las castas . *La Legión 501. *El Cerebro Planetario (me cae bien. Aunque claro, todo lo de Traitor me cae bien). *Los compañeros de Revan y la Jedi Exiliada (van dos, faltan muchos). *Personajes misceláneos de KotOR que son divertidos (como la mamá de Bastila, Twitch, Gluupor, el sujeto de la tienda en Onderon, etc). * Algunas especies que son interesantes (rodianos, zabraks, grans, barabels, givin, uff, muchas) Qué es lo mejor de Star Wars *La Trilogía Clásica, el inicio de todo lo demás. *Por supuesto, la trilogía de Thrawn, ¿cómo alguien pudiera dejarla fuera? eso es ser un autor comprometido con su historia. Llámenme hereje, pero uno solo de estos libros es 10 veces mejor que cualquier precuela. Personajes como Talon Karrde, Mara Jade, Joruus C'Baoth, el capitán Gilad Pellaeon y el incomparable Gran Almirante Thrawn son de los mejores de toda la serie. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I'' y II: no hay nada más interactivo de Star Wars, la sensación de inmersión en esa galaxia muy, muy lejana es total. * The New Jedi Order, específicamente la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Sí, Star Wars es fantasía y los buenos ganan y todo eso, pero hombre, un poquito de realidad se agradece. Decenas de planetas destruidos, especies enteras masacradas, trillones de muertos (incluidos dos personajes entrañables y la mitad de los nuevos Jedi)... eso sí es una guerra ficticia realista. Desde la Batalla de Dantooine hasta la Batalla final en Yuuzhan'tar, pasando por la Misión a Myrkr, es la serie más emocionante de Star Wars. Algunos dirán que es demasiado pesimista, que los personajes cambian demasiado de personalidad, etc, pero bueno, si se muere tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, ¿tú que harías? ya le hacía falta al universo Star Wars un toque de acción, emotividad y cambio en el status quo después de 15 años en los que no pasó casi nada. Con grandes libros como los dos Dark Tide, Edge of Victory I: Conquest, los dos Enemy Lines, Destiny's Way, y los mejores de todos: Star by Star y Traitor... NONE SHALL PASS! No he leído aún la serie Legacy of the Force, pero nada más por Traitor me siento inclinado a apoyar a Jacen Solo en todo lo que haga. * The Dark Forces Saga, diversión y más diversión. La primera vez que el sable de luz se sintió como en una película. *El Imperio Oscuro. Claro, no toma en cuenta nada de la continuidad (especialmente la Trilogía de Thrawn), pero eso tiene sus causas. ¿Luke, en el lado oscuro? ojalá se hubiera quedado más tiempo. Qué es lo peor de Star Wars *Cómo George Lucas convirtió la Trilogía de Precuelas de las aspiraciones de millones a sólo una manera de hacer más millones. *Algunas novelas (ya saben cuales son) que, solamente porque alguien se llama Luke o Han ya uno tiene que creerse que son de Star Wars. * Sí, lamentablemente the New Jedi Order tiene puntos malos. Balance Point es medio aburrido, y Force Heretic son páginas y más páginas para que pasen pocas cosas... pero lo peor, lo inmundo, lo desesperante, es Dark Journey. Los personajes actúan como si Jaina Solo fuera el nuevo Palpatine, y uno sólo puede imaginar por qué. 300 páginas y no pasa nada. Vientos, Elaine. *¡La muerte de Darth Maul! tras sólo 10 minutos (no consecutivos). Suicida eso de matar al único personaje memorable del Episodio I. *Jar Jar Binks. No hay nada que decir al respecto. Sólo que la modalidad de 'Caza' en Naboo de Battlefront II es hermosa. Premios Por Navidad